Blood Sword
by YuusakuAkira
Summary: Kyo, a 17-years old Sorcerer, is one of the 13 people in the world that inherit the title "Reaper". After the Magic War ended, he work as a mercenary to exterminate any magic apparition. But apparently, the peace isn't going to hold. A secret organization called "Yggdrasil" tried to take various relic of another country into their possession. What could they have planned?
1. Chapter 1 - The Black Reaper

The wind breeze slowly, making a little vortex of sand on the sand covered floor. The burning sun shine on the two man that stood still there.

A Duel Pact.

That is what are they're trying to do. A ritual that is carried out by Sorcerers, to fight for the power of the Spirit.

The wind blowing in the valley made a wailing voice, and the cluttering sound of both their clothes that was swept by the wind. Finally one of them start to speak.

"This is unavoidable, huh?" the man wearing sand dweller clothes holding a huge bastard blade resting on his shoulder speak to a man in front of him.

"Yes, it is..." the man wearing a black coat answer.

"Then I'll gladly kill you! Kyo!" the man wearing sand dweller outfit raise his bastard blade to Kyo.

Without answering, Kyo strech his right hand aside.

Noble Spirit, the Governor of Mana, lend me your power, and materialize my power! Towa Hitsurugi!

With an azure colored aura, Kyo's right hand is engulfed with a crystal-clear ice. Then when Kyo flick his hand downward, all the ice covering his hand breaks apart, vanishes into the air. Revealing the eastern-styled azure-colored blade that Kyo hold in his right hand.

(That's right. You'll be the one who kill me, Rinne. For I am your partner.)

Once again the wind blows, this time it's strong enough that it made the whole area covered in cloud of sands.

*clank*

The sound of two blade clashing can be heard from inside the cloud of sands. The wind blew once again, revealing the two man that are clashing their weapon, trying to kill each other.

Rinne's Bastard Sword is already over Kyo's head, while Kyo holding his slender sword to block the attack. Rinne use his weapon enormous weight as an advantage, trying to overcome Kyo's guard.

Realizing this, Kyo focused his strength at his palm then push the Bastard Blade upward forcefully. With his blade pushed back, Rinne didn't hesitate to swung it down as strong as he could.

*blar!*

*teps*

Rinne's Bastard Blade sunk into the ground where it hit, and the soil around it crushed. Kyo stand up, then looking at Rinne who is pulling his sword from the ground with ease. Kyo had just barely escaped that attack, he quickly leap backward as soon as Rinne lost control on the blade, and Rinne swung it down .

"Your reaction is getting better, Kyo." compliment Rinne.

Kyo didn't answer, he just stare at Rinne.

*teps*

Without any hesitation Kyo stepped forward, readying his blade to stab Rinne abdomen.

"Not so fast!"

A satisfied smile showed from Rinne's face. In a brief moment Rinne lower his sword and using the wide part of his huge sword as a shield.

*clank!*

Kyo's attack struck at the Bastard Blade, but he didn't step back, instead after getting his attack bounced Kyo propels down.

"Not enough!" Kyo shouted, while dragging his blade upward.

Before Kyo's attack hit him, Rinne chant a spell.

Spirit of Flame, Aid Me! Flame Fist!

*BOOM!*

The flame from the explosion covered the whole area, then dissappear as fast as it's appeared.

"Looks like I missed." Rinne sweep all the fire residue with a swing of his blade.

"No, you did hit me, but not at the right time." Kyo stand up, then cast aside the boulder of ice that he used as a cover. That boulder of ice then dissappear into thin air leaving behind particle of golden lights. "Flame Spirit, huh? I never thought you will made a pact with a spirit. These 3 years we didn't meet each other, you really changed a lot." Kyo chuckled.

*guuooo!*

Rinne charge at Kyo, then Kyo followed suit and also run at Rinne's direction.

*swush*

In that brief moment they passed each other. Then silence fell.

"Kyo, you really are strong, ugh..."

Rinne fell on his knees while holding his wounded body. He is not yet dead.

"I'm sorry Rinne... You can't die here just yet..."

Kyo took off his coat and put it on Rinne's body. Then Kyo just leave him there.

*bang* *bang*

The sound of gunshots can be heard in that little cramped room. Kyo roll over, looking at a girl with slender body and a figure like that of a child. She is watching a show about western cowboys in the TV.

(She totally didn't care about courtesy as long as its please her.) Kyo thought to himself.

*yawn* Kyo sleepily scratch his head while sitting on the bed.

Sensing that his master is already awake, Lily turn off the TV and look back while still sitting on the couch.

"You already awake, huh?"

"Of course I will, who wouldn't be with you turn up the volume that hard?"

Lily smiled, but that didn't make Kyo happy at all.

"The Old Man came earlier, he said he have a job for us..." Lily changed the subject.

"Really? Then what is it?"

Kyo stand up from his bed, grabbing the black coat and gloves that is hanging on the wall and wear them. Meanwhile, Lily is searching for the job request paper that seems to be lost.

"Lily, what did I tell you about the job request?"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just too lazy to pin it up on the wall." Lily cheek is puffed as she apologize. "Ah, I found it!" Lily raise her hand that are holding the request paper.

"Give me that."

Kyo snatch the paper in Lily's hand, then read it.

(A retrievement request this time...)

"Kyo?"

Lily look up to Kyo's face. But Kyo didn't answer, he just open the door to outside and then stopped there to say something.

"I don't need you to come with me this time, there will be no danger anyway."

"Eh? Really? Well... whatever, te-he!"

Lily didn't even question Kyo's idea of going alone, she just happily sit back on her couch and turn on the TV again,

"What a TV maniac..." Kyo sighed.

Meanwhile, at the Academy which is close to Kyo's house.

A girl and a boy facing each other, there is a stern expression in both of their face.

"JAN! KEN! PON!" two of them are shouting, while streching their hands forward.

The girl extending her middle and index finger to make a scissor, while the boy is carelessly open his hand, presenting a paper.

"Yatta! This time I am the winner!" Shiromaki Rie jump out of happiness after finally beat her childhood friend in rock paper scissor.

"Ugh... I lose..." Kugiyama Kou hung his head in regret. After all he is the one who said that he will do anything if Rie win even once against him.

Rie point her finger at Kou's face, barely touching his nose.

"Go home with me today! That's my request!"

Surprised by Rie's request, Kou's foot slipped.

"Kou? Are you okay?"

Rie reach out her hand to Kou to help him stand up, but Kou didn't take Rie's hand and stand up by himself.

Kou was about to say something but then the bell interrupt him. Rie ran back to her seat with a smile on her face.

*sneeze*

Kyo sneezed, he then grab the hem of his coat and hug himself to warm up. It is not yet winter, but the transition from fall to winter is where the air most cold.

"I should wear jacket instead..." Kyo regret that he is wearing the coat.

After walking a little more he arrived at the front of an abandoned old school building where the item he is supposed to retrieve is going to be.

Kyo walk inside that building. The wall is crumbling here and there, since the building is already unused for a long period of time. The floor is letting out a creaking sound everytime Kyo stepped his foot.

Kyo then stopped on the front of a slightly bigger door than the other, but the fragile looking door didn't really hold out as Kyo kick it in.

*sound of a door kicked in and fell to a wooden floor*

The dust from the old door kicked in fill the air, Kyo covers his face with his hand until the dust is finally dissappear. Kyo walk inside that building that is looked like a hall from the interior, at the left and right there is a pair of stairs that looked pretty worn down and will collapsed if just a single drop of water fell on it.

"So this is the item, huh? Let's see what's inside."

Kyo reach out to the chest that is sitting in the front of him, with the Genome Symbol engraved on it.  
*stab*

Kyo's hand stopped when a dagger is piercing the chest, stuck right next to Kyo's hand.

"Thank you for leading me to this precious thing, Shinigami."

Kyo look at the direction the dagger is coming, a woman wearing a normal business-woman suit is walking to his direction.

"This item is in my contract... I wouldn't let you lay a finger on it." Kyo stand up, faces the woman.

"Then you wouldn't mind me being serious?" the woman grinned.

(Her killing aura is imminent, who is she?)

Reading of the Ancient, Bestow the power of Asgard to me, Hildr!

Her spell chant ended with a surge of wind around her.

"Meet my lovely partner." the woman grinned.

(I see... she is from Yggdrasil... those greedy Norse Sorcerer.) Kyo thought to himself.

"The Battle Valkyrie... Hildr. I thought I would never see another Valkyrie beside Geirolul." Kyo hold his right wrist.

The Valkyrie, Hildr. Letting out an agitated cry as Kyo mentioned the name of her Valkyrie sister.

"Then... shall we?" the woman drag her hand at the front of her face, and from the still air dark fragments coming together, forging a dark-crimson blade. There is a faint, black mist that is seeping out from the blade. "I'll let you have a taste of my Dainsleif."

*swush* *guuooo*

The Valkyrie that is standing beside her earlier dissappeared, while the woman herself charging right at Kyo, with her dark-crimson colored blade ready.

*srraak*

The Dainsleif in that woman's hand pierce the wooden floor where Kyo is standing, but it didn't even hit. As soon as Kyo get into her range of attack, Kyo quickly threw his grapple blade towards a nearby wall and use it to pull himself out of the attack.

"As expected from the Black Reaper, but don't get too far ahead of yourself."

(Damn!)

Kyo quickly duck down, while rolling, the Valkyrie suddenly appeared right beside him and swung its golden-colored blade at Kyo. Noticing it, Kyo leap aside as the blade almost cut his stomach horizontally, but missed.

*swush* *BOOM*

Using the time when Kyo is busy dealing the Valkyrie, the Norse Sorcerer already close in to Kyo and swung her blade downward at the crouching Kyo. The force from the attack is enormous, it sent almost half of the floor in its area of hit into the air, but also making the whole room covered in dust.

The dust suddenly subsided, like there was a vortex of wind exploded.

"It seems I missed, terribly."

The woman Sorcerer laugh. She was right, though she didn't actually miss, her attack was dead-aimed, yet something is preventing the attack to hit Kyo.

"I already knew this would happen... you stupid Master."

"Lily, why are-?"

*shiiing!* *srak* *BOOM*

At that time, Lily and Kyo already leap away from where they were earlier. That woman is really pushing the blade force until it broke down Lily protective field.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I thought that there wouldn't be any enemy this time... because the item looked like something that didn't worth anything at all..."

"But why is "SHE" attacking you that it looks like she want to kill you?"

That's right, there will be no need to kill Kyo if she just want to take the item, but she is truly coming at Kyo as if her true target is Kyo all along.

"It was her sword, I just realized it... The Dainsleif. The Sword of Revenge."

Dainsleif, the sword of Nibelungen. The sword that used to kill the Northern European Hero Sigurd. The Sword have the strong curse of "Revenge", but also guide the possesor into ruin. But, despite the curse in the blade, the Dainsleif itself harbor a monstrous power, and when possesed by a master that also harbor deep hatred toward something, or the will of revenge, the Dainsleif gets more powerful.

Many years ago, Kyo also fought a Valkyrie user and ended up killing her mercilessly, even if there is no reason for him to. And Kyo finally realize that this very person is strikingly similar to the person he killed long ago.

Kyo hold his breath and gulped.

"ARRGGHH! GRRAAHH!"

The woman Sorcereress screamed, a scream of pain and terror. The curse is already eating her soul slowly. And as she lost her consciousness, she couldn't maintain the Valkyrie existence, making the Valkyrie dissappear with a wailing cries.

"It comes down to this, kill her or destoy the Dainsleif?" Lily hold Kyo's right hand, gripping it firmly.

"Destroy the Dainsleif, that way.. we can ask her what is inside the chest that Yggdrasil want so bad."

"Alright then..."

Lily took a long breath this time, and then chant something in Angelic Languange.

Blessing of Azrael, This is Your Descendant, And Grant Me Your Power

Lily spell chant ringing through the room, her voice is gentle and more mature, different from her usual voice. Then as she finish her chant, her body started to grow, her childish figure is changing into a figure of a well-defined lady. Her Phantasm Dress. Together with Lily transformation, the light that is coming from Lily slowly covering Kyo's body as well, healing the wound from the fight earlier.

Towa Hitsurugi! (永久氷剣!)

Kyo close his eye for a moment, and draw out his ice-imbued sword from the still air.

"My, my, she really didn't want to waste any time."

Lily mention the Sorceress that is already charging at their direction. Kyo open his eye, then stand at the front of Lily.

"Just get back and heal me... I'll handle her..."

Kyo swing his ice sword aside then run at the Sorceress direction.

*tap!*

Just as the two of them are going to collide Kyo quickly threw his grappling blade to a nearby pillar and pull himself up, while the sorceress strike down where Kyo had stand before he leapt. Kyo used the momentum from the swing to glide back at the opposite direction, then kick her.

"GUAH!" she screamed again, but she remain unmoved. Kyo is thrown back by his own kick.

"What the-" Kyo stopped mid-sentence. Because as the sorceress turn around, Kyo can see what it is that making her so strong. The Dainsleif already eating her soul, and now possessed her body as well. Contradictory to normal possession when the sword is actually driving the possessor of the blade mad, this time the sword is merging with its host body, making a monster-like outcome.

"Cih.. I was too late!" Kyo stand up then chant some spell.

Sword of the Ice, grant me the power to freeze my foes, and crush their soul. Ice Phantasm!

The Towa Hitsurugi in Kyo's hand let out a white aura, and the air around the blade rapidly colden.

*teps* *shiing*

Kyo jump forward, readies the blade over his head, and swung it down. The Sorceress tried to run away, but the cold aura from the blade froze her feet, then when Kyo slash down, making a thin line of slash on the Sorceress body, in an instant that Sorceress body is frozen, and shattered into pieces

Kyo stand up straight, then disconjure the Towa Hitsurugi. Lily, still in her Archangel Form, approach Kyo.

"As always... you are ruthless when it comes to killing, but are you aware that this remote place have a regular visitor?"

Lily's finger point at the entrance gate to the school building that is almost wrecked when Kyo fought.

A girl. A girl is standing there.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl With Blonde Hair

The girl stood still, so is Kyo and Lily. But there is no doubt that the girl saw everything that happened in that hall. How Kyo kill that Sorceress.

(This is bad, she saw it.) Kyo thought and then started to walk slowly toward her.

The girl, seeing the man that she just saw killing a person approach her, started to panic.

(What!? What did he do to her...? Did he just kill her? Why did he come this way?)

The girl thoughts is in mess, she is scared.

"NO! Don't come near me!" She screamed as strong as she can, hoping that it would intimidate the man in front of him.

Kyo stopped, because further actions would surely make the girl panicked.

"Let me talk to her..." Lily walk forward, while pushing Kyo back gently.

Kyo nodded, without saying a word.

Lily try to approach the girl, but when Lily just about to talk to the girl, she ran away. Then when Lily try to chase the girl, Kyo grabbed her hand and stop her.

"It's okay, I already put a tag on her clothes, we just have to keep an eye on her." Kyo pull out his GPS tracker device from his coat, showing a little red dot that is moving away fast from the Old School Building.

"Oh... Well then..." Lily let out a satisfied tone. Then after that her body is covered by blinding light.

"We just have to see what is inside this box..." Kyo crouch near the chest, then opened it.

"So? What's the surprise?" Lily usual cheery voice has come back. She already back to her usual form.

Kyo didn't answer, he just squatted there staring at the box.

"Nee... Kyo, what is it?" Lily hug Kyo from behind, and also looking at the inside of the box.

What is inside that box is one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, The Yata no Kagami or the Eight Hand Mirror.

"What is this thing doing here?" Kyo take the Regalia and put it inside a container that he is prepared beforehand.

"Wow... I never seen a real Regalia before..."

"Just forget about it, and let's send this thing to the the client." Kyo put the container inside his cloak again and then looked at Lily.

"What is it?" Lily ask.

"Why did you have to go back as a child? Can't you just stay mature and beautiful? I don't need a loli failure..." Kyo sighed.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about!" Lily stuttering, and her face is beet red in shame.

Kyo laugh off as he leave the red-faced Lily.

(Who is that man? Why did he kill that woman? Did he want to kill me too just now?)

Shiromaki Rie thinking her hardest as she quickly walk home. The scene when the black coated men kill her teacher couldn't get out from Rie's head.

She shook her head furiously, trying to forget what happened. Finally she arrived home.

"I'm home!" she said as she enter the house.

Rie's mother come out from the kitchen and smile.

"How's your day?" she asked.

(What should I tell her?) Rie perplexed.

"It-it was fun! I'll go take a shower!" Rie walk quickly into the bathroom.

"What's with her today? Well, a teenage problem maybe." Rie's mother smiled as she walk back into the kitchen to continue preparing for dinner.

From inside the bathroom, sound of flowing water can be heard.

"What should I do?"

She faced towards the shower, and letting the water from the shower hit her face directly, and then continue down soaking her slim figure.

After finished taking the bath, Rie walk into her room and change into pajamas.

*brugh*

She throw her body on the bed a let out a long sigh.

"What if he really going to kill me?" again she sighed.

"I won't."

Rie heard a man's voice right after a breeze of wind enter the room from the opened window. She spontantenously sit on her bed and look at the direction of the window. A man using black cloak is sitting on the frame of the window, smiling.

"Who-who who are you!?"

Rie move backwards, but she didn't realize that she already almost at the at the edge of her bed, then finally she fell from the bed.

"Ouch!" she touch her head that hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" the Black-Coat wearing man is already standing beside her.

"Who are you!?" once again she ask the same thing, looking terribly scared at the man who just kill a person.

"My name is Hazumaki Kyo."

Kyo reach out his hand to Rie, but she seemed to be scared to accept Kyo's help.

"Are you the person who kill that woman earlier?"

Rie muster the courage and ask Kyo what is on her mind all along.

"Yes, I am." Kyo answer her immedeatly. "But understand this, I didn't kill her if I don't have the reason to."

"But-"

"I have to go..."

*swush*

A strong wind blew, Rie's unintentionally close her eye. But when she finally opened her eye again, Kyo is nowhere to be found.

(Who is he really are?)

With that on her mind, she finally go to bed.

The faint sound of the TV can be heard from the two story apartment where Kyo lived.

Kyo open the door of his apartment room, Lily is sitting on her couch and watching TV as usual.

"You already back? So how it is with the girl?" Lily ask Kyo without even looking at him and continue to eat the potato chips in her hand.

"Yeah, it went well, I think." Kyo put his cloak on the hanger in the wall then sit near a little coffee table that they usually use to eat. On the table there is a pack of Katsuobushi and a bowl that is turned upside-down.

(I can't believe that me, the one who called the Black Reaper, living in this cramped room with a noisy little brat. Even though she is an archangel breed.) Think Kyo as he quietly eat.

The Next Day.

As usual, Kyo is woken up by the extreme volume of the TV.

(Why can't she understand the meaning of turning the volume down?) Kyo frustatingly scracthed his head while looking at Lily from behind.

"So? Any job today?"

Kyo talk with an insinuating tone in his voice.

"Eh? You already awake? There was only this letter in the front of the door this morning."

Lily took a letter on the table in front of her and tossed it backward. Kyo catch the letter with one hand.

When he open the letter, the content are something like this.  
[Aerishia Magical Warfare Academy]

To Hazumaki Kyo, Kuro Shinigami.

We believe you already know what is the meaning of this letter, but in this letter we will explain the detail.

As you are aware, we from Aerishia Academy is developing young sorcerer from around the world.

And as one of the biggest Magical Warfare Academy in the world, we are confident about the safety inside the campus. But lately there have been an uprising among us teacher, someone from Avalon had infiltrated the Academy.

This is where you come in, we need you to disguise yourself as one of the student here and find the spy. The student haven't yet realize this and we don't want any chaos.

And of course we already prepared everything for you. We just need you to accept this agreement.

Sincerely, Aerishia Academy Principal, Hedgar Brown.

"This is really troublesome..." Kyo sighed.

Going to school is actually pretty troublesome for Kyo, since he actually never go to one. Kyo is not the type of people who could blend into the crowd easily. But frankly, Kyo's age are actually just 17 years-old.

"What is it?" Lily look at Kyo from the couch.

"No... the request this time require me to infiltrate into Aerishia Academy to find a spy, but as a student of the Academy." Kyo sigh once again.

"Why don't you try and take it? We need the money too, right?"

Hearing the clear answer from Lily, Kyo think trough about his decision.

(It wouldn't hurt to try, huh?)

Kyo open the the drawer of the desk near him, then take a needle from there. He prick his finger with the needle and made a drop of blood coming out from the wound at his finger, then using that very finger he pressed it to the paper next to where his name is written. The paper suddenly lit up then burned instantly in a blue-colored flame, then the flame itself vanishes into the thin air.

Not long after, there is a knock on the door.

"Are you kidding? This fast?"

Kyo scratch his head as he headed for the door, and when he open it, it is exactly as he expected. Laying on the floor of his front door there is a carboard box with a text that was written clearly on a white paper that is stuck between the folding of the box. Kyo take the paper and read it.

"To the Black Reaper, in this box are your essential need to sneak inside the school as a student, there is also a student handbook that contains your ID, we took the liberty of using the name Hazumaki Kyo for it. If there is anything wrong with the package or the content, just give us a call. Aerishia Academy Administrative." Kyo fold the paper again and stuck it into his pocket, then crouch near the box and open it. "They sure are quick... but this uniform... it's for a girl isn't it?"

Kyo is holding up a black uniform with a red stripe near the neck and along the midlines of the body, and the design is obviously made for women.

"Really?" Lily is already standing behind Kyo, looking at the uniform in Kyo's hand. "But it seems that there is another uniform here..."

Lily peek inside the box and put her hand in, and when she pull it back, she is already holding a uniform that is bigger from the one Kyo is holding, the stripe in the uniform is also different, it's blue colored now. Kyo quickly take the uniform in Lily's hand and in return give the uniform that he was holding to Lily.

"You're flustered..." Lily mentioned Kyo's red face.

"Of course I would! I don't like touching girls clothes! That made me look like a pervert." Kyo answer curtly, then he started to look at the contents of the box. "It seems they are already know that you are living with me... there are two handbooks here."

So Kyo said, holding in his hand two blue-colored little books that could fit in a pocket. As Kyo search inside the box again, there is bag and some school utensils too, every one of them are in pairs, considering that both Lily and Kyo are going to the Academy.

"We should be ready tomorrow... I don't want to be late at the first day." Kyo said as he close the box again and lift it inside the apartment.

"I'm worried about that..." Lily muttered.

"Eh? What?" Kyo heard it, but it seems he didn't catch it very well.

The Next Morning

*yawn* "Today is really the time to go to Academy, huh?" Kyo rub off his still sleepy eyes with his hand.

"Wasn't it you who said that you don't be late for the first day?" Lily is standing at the middle of the room, already wearing her uniform and holding her bag with two hands, placing the bag at the front of her ankle.

"Yeah... I did say something like that, didn't I?" as he wearing his uniform, again Kyo yawned, opening his mouth wide.

"Could you stop that? It's not elegant at all..." Lily look aside with a annoyed look on her face.

"Alright... as you wish... Archangel-sama." says Kyo, trying to make fun of Lily.

"Hmph! Don't forget that your powers came from me!" Lily turn around, then walk out from the apartment, leaving Kyo behind.

Lily is really leaving Kyo behind, when Kyo arrived at the Academy, Lily already finished her registration and transfer student regulation. And after finally finished with it too, Kyo is walking into the class.

"Then everyone, get ready for your field prac-"

The female teacher stopped when Kyo open the door, he is obviously late.

"Um.. who might you be?"

"I'm a transfer student, I'm sorry for being late, it took me some time to finish the registration form."

"Oh... so you're the other transfer student that I was being told about, don't just stand there, come in and introduce yourself."

After she let him in, Kyo stand at the front of the class, then bow.

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Hazumaki Kyo, and you can call me Kyo, from now on I will be attending the Academy, this is the first time I go to this kind of places so I hope you can show me the ropes."

The brief introduction by Kyo ended with Kyo writing his name on the blackboard.

"Alright everyone, be ready for the field practice!" the female teacher announce right after Kyo finishes his introduction. "Kyo-kun, my name Anna von Arbert, umm... here's your gym clothes, we are going to have a field practice since this is the third year... we expect you to be ready at the field 15 minutes from now. If you didn't know the place just use your handbook. Then I'll be going first."

The teacher Anna walk out from the room after she gave the gym clothes to Kyo. Kyo himself, however, confused and didn't move from the place he is standing, until a student which he didn't recognize take his hand and take him outside of the class.

"Just barely made it... fiuh..." the student who drag Kyo outside of the class wipe his forehead with his hand, even though its not sweating at all.

"What do you want?" Kyo ask him why did he take his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kitachi Souta, the girls are going to change inside, we boys had to go to the locker room."

Souta point at the class door, and Kyo can clearly see the silhouette of girls that are undressing through the glass.

After that the two of them are quickly head to the locker room. The locker room isn't that far actually since it was in the same floor and building, Kyo change into his gym clothes and then following the group of student to the field.

At the field, many student are already there when Kyo arrived, it seems that the field practice didn't limited into per-classes, but the whole year are going to participate. In the middle of the field, a man with an outrageous body standing on a legde.

"Alright everyone, today's rule of field practice would be a flag raid, each one of you will be divided based on your class, there is only two type of placement that you will do in your team, a flag protector and offensive units, I'll leave it up to your class representative to give out the role. There is no restriction in the magic that you want to use, but there is one clear thing, no killing. There is also no time limit. I give you 30 minutes from now to be ready for your team."

After saying that, the man that supposedly a teacher hop down and walking to the building near there, seems like a observational center judging by the height and the position of the building in the field. Kyo look around the field, though it was called a field, it was more like of a battlefield, Kyo is entering the field from the South Gate, there is a forest at the East side, a lake at the North, and some open spaces at the East and South.

"Alright everyone, let's gather up!" Kyo surprised by the voice and quickly looking at where the voice came, it was Souta, he is probably the class representative. "Let's divide up! Whoever is excel in area and quick healing, get into the Offesive Units, while the Heavy Healer should defend the flag, furthermore, anyone that is expert at using long range magic should stay in the Flag group, the rest, join the Offensive."

The 30 minutes that was given are quickly flies by as they arranged their team. Kyo himself didn't do anything, he was just sitting near a tree while everyone busy making a fortress out of Earth Magic. Then all of a sudden a red firework shoot into the sky, letting out a red smoke into the air around it, then explode.

"Guys! It's the sign, the Raid has been started!" Souta shouted as soon as the firework blasted, signaling everyone on the class to take position and start the raid. "Kyo-kun isn't it? Are you going too?"

Souta is already at the front of Kyo, made Kyo surprised by his sudden appareances.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you, I was using this as a sacrifice magic to enhance my speed." Souta open his right hand that was cluchting some feather, a phoenix feather to be exact. "The people in our class that are capable of combat is really minim, so I would like to know of you're going to join the vanguard or not."

"Yeah, I will. But since I'm not good with close combat, I will go later on."

"Then use this." Souta hand Kyo some seed. "Those are Xillia Tree Seed, the bark of Xillia Tree are often used as the base ingredient to make a diffusive potion, a potion that is going to conceal your magic essence to others, but differ from the bark, the seed of the Xillia Tree is actually making the one eating them more sensitive to magic essence, so use that to find us."

After explaining the use of the seeds, Souta disappear right away, leaving a trail of red blinking light.

"He is one knowlegdeable person, isn't it?"

Lily sudden appearance however, didn't make Kyo surprised at all. He already felt her presence earlier.

"Yeah he is... but up until now, there is no clue as to how I am going to find the spy. Acting as a student isn't easy..."

"This came up in my locker, it seems that its for you. And there is something more, for a reason I can feel a number of other Archangel in this field, I don't know, but they are using their power freely." Lily look up at the sky distance.

"I see, then don't use your Archangel powers here, just use your normal healing magic. If what you say is correct, there is a possibility that other Reapers are here too. We can't let our guard down. This school is certainly made to train Sorcerer, but I don't think that they have Archangel breed in here too. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Your presumtous thinking is already kicking in, huh? Well, I'll go back to the Flag line, and don't forget to read that letter before you head out."fds

Their conversation ended. Lily walking back to the flag area where Kyo can see some people of his class are there, mainly occupied by women but there is some boys there too. After looking at Lily for a while, Kyo divert his attention to the letter in his hand. He open it. Inside, there was nothing but a blank paper, but Kyo knew that it wasn't a prank. Kyo fold the paper again, and put it at the palm of his right hand. After a while, the paper started floating and then a voice started to flow into Kyo's mind.

"As expected from the Black Reaper, you knew how to use the Laplace Paper."

"I'm going to be straight, and I'm gonna ask one question. What is the condition?"

"Of course, this is the simple way of work of the pros. As that you already aware of, we have raised the suspicion that there is another party that is already infiltrating this school premises, apart from the spy. Therefore I recommend you to take extra caution. And as for your job now, you need to protect a certain someone. Her name is Silvia Reaxcruft, a knight from British Sorcery. There is already a couple of murder attempts on her, but due to our supervision, she hasn't noticed it yet, but now, in the Field Practice, there is no way that us teacher can act in time if there is a murder attempt again. So we will leave this up to you, while we are still working on the information that should hold your next move. You can see Reaxcruft's data on the Laplace Paper now, I'll be watching."

The voice is finally disappeared from Kyo's mind, whoever using the Mind Gate to communicate with Kyo must be nearby, probably they are watching from the Observational Building. Kyo change his attention to the Laplace Paper. He opened it, and the blank part from before is already filled with words and a photo of a girl with violet hair with length about her waist, her eyes are jade-colored, and she doesn't look like older than 16 years old.

"So I have to protect her, huh?" Kyo smiled. Then leapt into the air with only the tap of his feet.

Meanwhile at the middle of the field, a battle has already begun, a girl with blonde hair is dancing around the field, evading all the magic that is thrown at her.

"So you think you can defeat me? The Ice Princess? Think again!"

She leapt back, and raise her hand to the direction of the enemy. The rune from her palm started to circle around, making a sphere of blue substance. Then with a mild knockback, she send that ball of magic to the group of enemy.  
The moment that sphere touch the ground, it explodes and releasing a force of ice magic into the area near the blast. Some of the student that is attacking her are partially frozen because of the ice magic, and some other who manage to avoid the spell, running away. The girl straightened up, then sigh in relieve.

"Hoo... I commend your power, but isn't it innefective as you didn't notice another possible danger?" a voice chuckled.

"Who are you!?" Silvia threw her body around and point her palm to the group of trees behind her, her hand is already covered by a white rune.

"No need to do that, I just come to watch..."

The owner of that voice is Kyo, who is standing on the branch. Silvia lower her hand, but in that instant moment there is uncountable arrow of fire is flying in high speed.

"Instet, Corripiunt, Patet! Surrexit De Manu Mea, Murus Aeternam Glaciem!"

Just as when the impact was imminent, Silvia raise her hand. A wall of ice suddenly rose up around her body, completely protecting her from the attack.

*clank* *wind blowing*

"You can come out, it's clear." Kyo who is already crouching near Silvia straighten up, then dispell the Ice Blade that he used to deflect the fire arrows.

"Hmph... don't think that I will thank you for that! That kind of attack is nothing for me." after dispelling her Eternal Ice Wall Diana threw her face aside, refuse to look at Kyo.

(Of course that magic is weak, its only Sagitta Magica, but to cast it with so many amount, it wasn't a simple matter.)

Kyo shake off his thinking and face Silvia who is already standing there with a bored expression on her face.

"I was just about to attack you if I didn't realize that you is one of my classmate, you should be grateful for that."

Silvia fold her arms below her "undeveloped" chest, then pose agonizingly, but it seems her domineering attitude didn't sit well with Kyo. But when Kyo was about to reply to Silvia, Kyo push his body to Silvia and covering her with his own body, then in a matter of second, an Automaton with a figure of a huge brute crushing the ground where Silvia was standing.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing!" Silvia bashfully trying to lift aside the man who is pinning her down, but Kyo's weight are just too much for her, therefore she only can make Kyo move a little.

"Just be quiet!"said Kyo as he still hold Silvia down.

The Automaton from before ceased its movement, as if to observe anything around it. But unfortunately, when Kyo looked back to the Automaton, Kyo change the position of his supporting hand.

*Funyuu* *Funyuu*.

"Eh? What is this? It's soft..." As Kyo ponder what is it that his hand is holding, he squeeze it a little.

"Hyan...!"

"Eh?"

Kyo surprised by the strange voice that seems to be coming out from the direction beneath him, then with the courage that he had, he look at where his hand his touching.

To add with his fear, Kyo is looking what beneath his left hand, is the modest chest of the girl who is lying motionless under his body. As soon as the thoughts finally processed in his brain, Kyo quickly pulls his hand from where it rest before.

"No no! This is not what you think! I am not interested in a child's"

Kyo is particularly stepped on a landmine, even if he didn't manage to finish his sentence, Silvia is already irritated by those word, and her dark expression is a death flag for Kyo.

"I'm sorry that mine was small!" with a scream, Silvia swing her hand to Kyo's face, but when it hit Kyo, Silvia's hand suddenly flooded with magic elements, amplifying her power.

*slap* *DON!*

Kyo flew toward the formation of the trees and crash into the one of them, wrecking it until the whole tree itself fell. The Automaton, conscious of the movement near it, began to move again, and this time its target is already in front of it. Silvia stand up, then after wiping the dust of her uniform, she peers at the Automaton.

"Who are your master?"

Silvia question's are directed to the brute Automaton, but despite it looks that is more like a human, the Automaton didn't answer at all. Silence fell, making the atmosphere a little heavy. Silvia clench her fist, and then ask one more time.

"Who are your mas- Hwaa!"

Before she even finish, the Automaton is already jump upward and then with its superior weight, swung down at Diana, who seemed to be still paralyzed by the shock, but once again the Automaton missed it marks. Behind it, there is Kyo, and Silvia, who is struggling as she clucthed under Kyo's arms.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing all of a sudden!? You insolent pervert!" Silvia struggle and punching everywhere, but Kyo doesn't seem to mind it at all.

"Leave this to me." Kyo put Silvia's down, then he face the Automaton.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

From the corner of his eye Kyo can tell that Silvia's face is beet-red and she puffed her cheek, probably because of the humiliation that he put her through. Though for some reason, Kyo is also questioning his intentions of confronting the Automaton in front of him.

(What am I doing? This Automaton is just berserk, probably the master wasn't able to hold the mana properly and in the end releasing it.)

"...!"

Kyo stepped aside, the ground at where he stand is now crushed and crated into the earth. One late seconds, even Kyo would turn into a bloody pulp of lumpy felsh if he were hit by that attack. Then from the inside the dust cloud that is hanging in the air after the attack, the Automaton emerge, charging at Kyo with extreme force, the ground were flying in its trail.

"Towa Hitsurugi!"

With a swipe of hand, Kyo summon his Ice Blade. The cold air emanating from the blade consequently freezing the air around it, but it wasn't just that, somehow the aura from the blade is getting stronger only by it being exposed on to the air. The Automaton let out an agitated cry as it fixated its stare at the Ice Blade in Kyo's hand.

The Automaton stood still for a second, then without warning it rose into motion and swung its hand vertically toward Kyo.

*swush*

The attack just went right through, as if the attack wasn't connected at Automaton stopped its track, and stand still with its arm still streched, then suddenly, right where the Automaton hand supposed to hit Kyo, a single thin line showed, at first it wasn't looking so fatal, but seconds after, the Automaton hand were laying on the ground, but even with its hand gone, the Automaton didn't stop attacking, it uses the other hand to made a come back attack at Kyo.

Kyo didn't stutter at all, he swing and bend down as the Automaton hand went bracing near his head, then using the position he leap forward, his right hand are holding the sword backward, with his left palm buried at the end of the handle he swing the blade vertically with a perfect arc, swishing through the Automaton.

In a matter of seconds, in that brief moment Kyo is already standing straight behind the Automaton, showing his back then let go of the Ice Blade that was instantly vanishes into the air leaving a blue colored magic petal. The Automaton stopped, but after a while the impact from Kyo's attack can be seen. There is a deep cut into the Automaton torso, right through the Eve's Heart that was used as the power source of the Automaton. Now that the Eve's Heart is slashed into two pieces, the Automaton fell on the ground with a thud that made the earth tremble for an instant.

Kyo fix his view at Silvia who is cleaning the dust that is sticking to her skirt. She straighten up, then with so ever domineering look and bossy voice she shout at Kyo from the distance.

"I won't say thank you! So don't think you are saving me!"

With that she walk away from Kyo and the field, while Kyo himself are looking intently at her, with some thoughts racing through his mind.

(I guess being a covert-agent wasn't as easy as how it goes in TV Dramas...)


End file.
